Un-Expected Journey To Yu-Gi-Oh!
by FeatherWing12
Summary: OC Crystal isn't like most teens she gets up goes school then comes home to her drinking dad who beats her blaming her for the death of her mum and sister. one night after her dads goes out at a bar she watches Yu-Gi-Oh, and some how ends up in Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 episode 1! the question is HOW? update most mondays hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, i'm going to give the y-gi-oh story another try but from the start. So lets start!**

Hiya, my name is crystal moon, I'm half Egyptian. My mum's side are egyptian but my dads side is english. I have long unatural hair which is a daul black with blue highlights (unatural right!?) I have bright blue eyes almost a crystal blue (thats how I got my name) i'm also pale for half Egyptian. I had a sister called snowdrop bease she had almost white looking eyes.

At the age of 10 my mum and sister ware killed in a car crash and all I have from her is the Egyptian bracelets with a heart and a diamond in the midle, and from Snowdrop I have her blue eyes white dragon. After they died my dad started to drink, he started to beat me and blame me for there death. He would sometimes lock me in a room for a week with no food or water.

Anyway my favourtie things to do are play the gutar and sing (when my dads not around) draw and watch Yu-Gi-Oh!


	2. 1 - My Home is

Chapter One: My Life Story!

My life sucks. That's all I have to say. And my father knows it. Hell, he's the main reason as to why it sucks it's the same routine over and over again. I got to school, come home, get the shit beat out of me. I never fight back, knowing he wold kill me if I did. I just lied there on the ground, trying to stop the blood flow with my brsising hand.

"_hey there. My name as you know it but if you don't then it's Crystal Moon and my Dad's name is Daniel, he is always drunk and loves to abuse me. Not to mention he scares off any friends I could possibly had had. And what's worse is that it's my 16__th__ brithday, meaning extra beatings for me! Yay!"_ (note my sarcasm)

I looked up at my father, trying to stop the blood from flowing ot of my stomach with my hand. He stood over me and smirked cruelly, raiaing a hand. I flinched, but did not scream as he slapped me.

The slap was hard enough that I got a busted lip. I recoiled the iron taste of the liquid that entered my mouth. Blood.

Blood dripped from my busted lip and flowed from my stomach, between my fingers. I closed my bright blue eyes from pain, listening to his drunk/evil laughter. God, if he existed, hated me. And I don't even know why! I've been a good kid since my sisters and mums death. I went to church and prayered, prayered that I could escape this hell. But... my prayers were never answered.

I come to terms with the fact that there was no God. no... I was all alone in this world. No one could help me. My blue bangs covered my eyes as silent tears fell down my cheeks. Somebody just get me throught this nightmare... I can't escape this hell.

Daniel delivered one final kick to my stomach, making me gasp in pain. He smirked and said "i think that's enough for now, precious diamond." his deep vosie would make anyone shiver, however I shivered in fear, unlike anybody else. He could sweet talk any woman into getting or doing what he wanted. Thats how me and my sister were born,

Daniel walked out the door, saying he forgot to grad something. He aslo told me, "you better be in the house when I get back... or else" I nodded and said,

"yes F-Father" it's not like I ever leave the house other then for school anway. And even then I can beraly go because of what i'm put through. 'No Mercy' was his one and only rule. And he followed it well, for it was the only thing he showed me. I gripped the edge of the desk that he always slams my head into and pulled myslef up, stumbling. A blood puddle formed around my feet, colouring them red. As must as I hate see my own blood... I loved the colour. Call me crazy, bt I felt a strangle connecting to it. I always felt t at I had gained amnesia when I was little, so I forgot something important. But red... Crimson red... it was a part of somehow... I just don't know how yet, and there also the color of Atams eyes From Yu-Gi-Oh.

I dreaded the fact that I would have to clean up the blood puddle later. I quickly swallowed the blood that was in my mouth and the puke that followed after. I stumbled up the stairs, using the rail for balance. After I was up, I limped to the bathroom and pulled out the rag and gauze that I hid under the sink. I quickly wet the rag and sat down on the toilet seat, wiping away the dry blood on my stomach. My wound stopped bleeding for now. I knew it would scar later on. I winced as the cold rag tounched the wound, but I paid the pain no attention. I've had much worse... MUCH worse.

Once I was done I wrapped the gauze around my stomach, bangaging the wound. I took off my blood soaked shirt and quickly slipped on an old, torn stitched gray hoodie. I got up and sat at the edge of the tub, turning on the water and stuck my blood-covered feet under it. I sighed in content as the warm water touched mt feet and soaked away the blood. In few moments like this... I was happy.

XxXxXxXxX

I situated myself on the ground and when I was ready, I turned on the TV. I never left hints for Daniel to see, that showed I was watching TV. He would kill me, but hey, what's life for without a little rebellion?

I quickly stuck in Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 in. Episode 1 started to play and I quitly sang along and played my guitar in the opening. Once it was finshed I pulled out my deak and took my sister's Blue eyes white dragon. I smiled as a memory came to mind, it was when me and Snowdrop were dual each other.

_'I wish I could be part of Yu-Gi-Oh i've never felt part of this world' _I then took out my dark magician. I frowned and looked closer at the card it looked his face had a worried look as if he was trying to ask whats wrong. My eyes started to go blurry from tears swelling up in my eyes. I felt a tear slid down my ckeeck and landed on the card, suddenly a flash of light came from the card and I looked up to see the one and only dark magician floating in front of me. I was speechless.

He smiled at me and said "my Queen it's time you go home." I then frowned and his comment.

"but I... I am h-home" that was one of the hardest word I could say because if didn't feel like home. Homes are mean to feel warm and friendly not blood cover floods.

"but you are not my Queen, I belive it's time to go home!" he said with a friendly smile. I struggled to get to my feet, I sway a little then was about to fall when the drak magician grabbed my arm.

"thank you." I smiled

"now it's time to go, and don't worry your deck and guitar are going too." he laughted, making me grin. It felt like I was falling to sleep, and I let it take over.

**Why did the Dark magician call Crystal Queen, well you'll find out later anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chappy!**

**RML – bye!**


	3. 2- enter Dark Yugi

"Uuugh, what just happened?" I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in an alley, and it was sometime in the day. "how in hell did I get here?... I remember now the Dark magician haha. I still don't get what he mean't by I need to go home or something like that?" I felt in my pocket that my deck was in and it was still there. Then I looked around and saw my guitar on the ground.

I opened the guitar case to see if it was there, yup it was still there. I opened the front pocket to the find a picture of my famliy when me and Snowdrop when we were 5, when we went to Egypt. Our attemptd to look identical at the time was funning, we were wearing the same outfit and had the same hairstyle. But yet people could tell us apart because I was a smaller then Snowdrop.

It wasn't until I was seven I could see how people could tell us apart, I had dual black hair with blue highlights and Snowflake had just light brown. I giggled and closed the pocket and got up.

I walked out of the allay and looked around. _'what this...this isn't my town!' _I panicked a little. _'great, so i'm lost in some city, and I dont have any cash with me just my guitar and my desk!'_

I started walking in a random direction. Not playing any attention to were I was going, I bumped onto someone, making us both fall over.

"oh, im sorry, my bad."

"it's alright. I'm used to it." the guy said.

I looked at the person and clapped my hand over my mouth because there, right in frount of me was a boy, around my age. The boy had black hair outlined with purple and blonde bangs and brlight purple eyes.

_'what the hell?! I must be dreaming I ran into Yugi Muto!'_

"hey, are you alright?" he said standing up.

I got up and brushed my leggings. "yeah, i'm fine. Are you okay?"

"yup! My name's Yugi Muto, what's yours?" he grinned

I knowest I wasn't a lot talled then him. "um, Crystal, Crystal Moon. Nice to meet you." I saw he wasn't wear the Puzzel. _' so this must be season 0, because he hasn't got the puzzel.'_

"nice to meet you too! Hey you wanna come see my Grandpa's game shop?"

"Uh, sure." I said smiling _' so not only did it run into Yugi Muto, but now I get to see he Grandpa's game shop too!'_

I shook my head. _'okay do not act like a fan-girl and you'll be fine! This might not be so bad!'_

"okay, hey, wait up!" I said runnig to catch up to him.I had a cuple of things on my mind and we walked to the game shop like.

_'how the hell did I get here and how do I get home do I even want to go home? At lest I know Snowflake is safe form that bastard!'_ I closed my eyes. _'that brings a new question to mind how did my wish get granted?"_

"we're here!" Yugi's vosie brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and there it was the game shop. I smiled. We went inside and Yugi called out. "Gramdpa, i'm home!"

The walls were lind with all kind of games and puzzel and behide the counter stood Yugi's Grandad, Sugoroku Muto. "welcome home Yu-gi, who's this?" he said looking at me. I was suddenly aware that my top was ripped were Luke beat me up.

"This is Crystal. I kinda bumped into her on my way home." I nodded.

"nice to meet you. Actually, I think I ran into him." I said, laughing nervously. I knew that they were nice people, I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"nice to meet you too, just call me Grandpa!" his gaze at me and lifted one eye brow.

"Crystal, do you have a place to stay?" I gripped my guitar and bit my lip and I remembered I didn't.

"well... I ...you see... I..I don't." I admitted, looking down to hide the fact that I was panicking a little. _' what am I going to do?' _I thought.

"well then, would you like to stay here?" I looked up in shock. "are you serious?!"

he nodded. " I can't let a very well young lady live on the streets, can I? Course, I wont be free. You'll need to help around the shop if you decide to stay. And i'll enroll you in school as well."

my eye widened as I realized what was happening. My face lit up and nodded.

"thank you so much!"

Yugi smiled. "I'll show you your room!" I followed him up the stairs and into a really simple room. It just had a bed and a closet but I liked it. I placed my guitar on the bed and turned to face Yugi.

"Thank you again!" I smiled at him. "No problem! The bathroom's across the hall." He pointed towards it and then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I sighed and sat on my bed! I opened my guitar case and started to play a ramdom song . Not really interested in play anything I put the gitar away. I started to piece together everything.

"___Okay, so basically, I'm in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. If my guess is correct, the dark magician had something to do with it. This means, I never existed, and I don't Java to see Daniel ever again?!" _I leaned back on the bed.

"So now, I'm living in the same house as Yugi, and I'm gonna go to his school?!" I shot up.

___"Aw, that means I'm gonna have to wear that uniform! Shit! That skirt is way too short! Anyway i'll deal with it. I wonder if Yugi knows the millennium puzzle even exists yet." _

I stood up. "This is all way to much!"

___-Back with Crystal, shopping for a uniform-_

I was staring at the girl's uniform when I felt an odd wrench in my stomach. As if I was going to cry. The feeling disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared and I disregarded it I put my hand on my bangage wound and closed my eyes sighing I open my eyes.

"___Ugh, this is not going to be fun." _The uniform top was a bright pink with a baby blue bow and an extremely short skirt of the same color. "There is no way, I'm wearing that skirt!"

"Why not? It's just a skirt." Yugi looked confused. "Yeah, a skirt that is waaay to short." I shook my head. "I guess i'll have to deal with it."

We bought the uniform and some other clothes, enough for a week. I decided on a pair that was dark purple legging and a pair that was black because they matched.

___The next Monday_

_I walked into the classroom and instantly got the attention of my teacher. He seemed a little upset because I pulled the skirt down a bit more then was mean't to be "At least I'm wearing the girls' uniform!" I said, thinking how I almost grabbed the boys' uniform._

He let it go and, after the class introduction, told me to grab the seat by Yugi.

___"Thank God!" _I thought. Feeling a little guilty about half-lying about the reason I was wearing the skirt low. I looked around and spotted the others, and Miho.

___"So I really am in the anime?"_I guessed.

Classes went by quickly, I didn't get called on and most of the lessons were kinda interesting. Except English and math, seeing as how English is my first language and I hate math.

I learned Japanese a while ago at school because I couldn't learn it at home with out the help of a laptop and I wasn't allowed one, I did asked for one once and I got the shit beat ot of me by Daniel. I'm pretty fluent in it. So, yeah, I did notice the Japanese when I bumped into Yugi.

After the end of the last class I was sitting with my chin in my hand watching Yugi play _a game with the card where you try and stack them, I don't know it's called._

"Hey, Yugi!" A random boy called, spinning a basketball. "Don't you wanna play some basketball, instead of just sitting in here?" I think that startled yugi beucase the card stack fell and his replied was. "I'm fine…Every team I join just loses anyway." I looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow.

The guy stopped spinning the ball. "That's true…" He turned towards me. "What about you? Do you wanna play?" I shook my head. "I'm good." He walked out. "Suit yourself."

I smirked. ___"I foiled his plans, not like he'd be able to look up my skirt anyway. Thank for my great ideas I have!" _I turned back to Yugi. ___"I forgot he wasn't that confident at first. Oh well. That'll change." _He was digging in his bag and then pulled out, a golden box with markings all over it. He placed it on his desk and started talking to himself.

"Inside this box is my greatest and most secret treasure! It has a riddle! This treasure 'Can be seen, but you haven't seen it yet'… What could that mean?" He started to open the box. "The answer…" He was cut off as the box was swiped out of his hands by none other than Honda.

"Heh Heh Yugi. What're you doing in here alone? It's way too dark and gloomy!" He spotted me for the first time. "Well, almost alone. Hey! This must be your treasure! 'It can be seen, you've seen it'…!?"

"___That is not how it goes." _I stood up angrily. Yugi tried to get the box back, "Honda! Give that back!" And so did I. "Give it back!" I repeated. But I'm only a little taller than Yugi (a little smaller then Drak Yugi) so neither of us succeeded.

"And he passes to Jounouchi!" Honda tossed the box to Jounouchi and he caught it. "Since you're acting like a girl about it, this must be pretty valuable." I glared at him. "Hey! What do you mean by 'acting like a girl'?!" He ignored me.

"All your jumping around is getting irritating. QUIT IT, Yugi!" He grinned. "I'll teach you how to act like a man!" He raised the box higher and put his hand on his chest. "Look! I'll give you back the box…if you try with all your might to get it!" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"But I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi shouted and Jounouchi plugged his ears. Yugi calmed down and held out his hand. "Anyway, give the box back."

Honda sneered. "Not a chance!"

"So what's in the box, anyway? Only one way to find out!" Yugi started to panic. "Y…you can look, but don't lose it! It's incredibly valuable!"

Jounouchi popped open the lid. "Whaaat? That's dumb. Here, Honda." He tossed it towards him, but it was caught by a girl with short brunette hair. "Mazaki!" They exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "Anzu!"

Without thinking, I stole her line. "If it's so dumb then give it back to Yugi!" She looked at me, confused. ___"Whoops." _I thought but didn't change my expression.

Anzu shook her head. "Right, and picking on weaker people, you guys are the dumb ones!"

Jounouchi sweatdropped. "I'm not picking on the weak; I'm making Yugi a man!"

"Shut up!" I told him, surprising a girl with purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail.

Honda looked at her and blushed. "M-Miho!"

"Whoops, I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you." I sweatdropped. ___"What the-? We just switched to the anime?!"_

"I was surprised!" She put on a sad face. "There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…"

Honda went next to her. "That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" He said and ran off.

"Ah! Wait! I'm coming too!" Jounouchi said and ran out with him.

Miho walked off. I felt a little bad for the two boys because I knew who they were going to run into. But I shook it off. ___"They aren't your friends yet. You can't show you care until they are. Besides, they won't get hurt until later…" _The three of us walked over to Yugi's desk. Yugi sat in his chair, Anzu sat in the one in front of his sideways, elbow on his desk with her head in her hand and I grabbed a chair and placed it next to Yugi's desk, facing it.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu." I nodded.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts!"

Yugi gave a sort of sheepish grin. "But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…" Anzu put her arm down.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you! ….. "I broke the silence. "By the way Yugi, what's in the box?" I pointed at it.

"Oh, right! Crystal, Anzu, you haven't seen this, right? I'll show you, but it has to stay a secret, alright?" Anzu nodded. "Okay! I'll keep it a secret!" I smiled. "Me too! Now let us see!"

He opened the box to show the Millennium Puzzle, still in pieces. "Wow! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. I nodded, it really was. "Are these parts? It's all scattered." She asked, holding a piece.

Yugi picked up two pieces. "It's a puzzle! I haven't finished it, so I don't know what shape it is yet."

"I get it! So it's something that can be seen, but you haven't seen it!" I said, pretending to just now realize it and switching to manga dialogue.

Anzu nodded. "I see!"

Yugi nodded. "Right! I live in a game shop! There are all sorts of rare and exotic games there. This was sitting in a corner gathering dust, and I found it. Now I think of this puzzle as a memento of my grandpa!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth and held back a laugh at Anzu's face. She was shocked because she now thought that Yugi's grandpa was dead. Neither of them had noticed.

Yugi then started to explain where the puzzle was from and his theory on what the markings said. I tuned him out until Yugi laughed a little. "Ha-ha! Yeah, I said to much! Eh… you must think I'm dumb…I see it in your eyes."

I shook my head. "No way!" Anzu laughed a little nervously. "Me either. So, what do you wish for?"

"No, no. That much is definitely, definitely, definitely a secret. Okay?" He said and gave a cute little wink. He then looked a little discouraged and put his head in his hand. "But the puzzle is very difficult. I've been trying for eight years and still haven't completed it. Sometimes it gets me down."

Anzu stood up. "Keep at it Yugi!" I did too. "Yeah, you'll get that wish! Whatever it is!" He grinned. "Yeah I'll keep at it!" I smiled. "___What he doesn't know is that I already know what it is'_

A little later Yugi and I were on our way out of the school grounds when he stopped and looked to our right. I did too and spotted Ushio and his fighter 'School rule obsessed' cronies. I grabbed Yugi's arm in an attempt to pull him away before Ushio noticed but it was too late.

"Wait a moment, you two!" He called. ___"Crap!" _I thought as we turned around. ___"Holy cow! This guy has bigger eyebrows then I imagined!"_

Ushio walked over to us. "You're Yugi Mutou and Crystal Moon, right? I nodded and Yugi replied. "Yes"

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Ushio said. "You two…have the students in your class been bullying you?" Yugi shook his head. "Nothing like that's happened to us."

Ushio glanced at my left wrist doubtfully. It was still bruised from Daniel. I pulled the sleeve down. "Wait a moment, someone like you would say that. I must investigate this properly!" He gave a kind of sinister grin. "You can relax, Yugi, Crystal. From now on, I, Ushio, will be you guys' personal bodyguard!"

I glared at him. "We really haven't experienced anything like that!" I said and grabbed Yugi's arm again, pulling him away. "Excuse us!" I let go and we both started running a little.

"___Annoying bastard."_

As we reached the game shop we spotted Anzu waiting by the door. "Ah! Hi Anzu!" Yugi smiled and I waved.

Anzu waved back. "Hi! It's been a while since I came over to play, Yugi! Crystal, why are you here?" She asked, I could tell she was just curious. "I live here."

She looked surprised. "Really? That's interesting."

We went inside. "Welcome! Ah, it's Anzu!" Was the enthusiastic greeting from grandpa. "GYAAAA!" Anzu screamed and I accidentally let out a laugh. '___I actually forgot about that!"_

"H-hello! Just a second, Yugi! A while ago Yugi said you gave him a keepsake!" With each sentence she switched from talking to grandpa, to talking to Yugi, and back. All the while I was silently laughing in a corner.

"Ohh! I meant that it will someday be a keepsake!" Yugi clearly didn't realize what he just said as grandpa got a shocked look on his face.

"Anyway, Anzu, it's been a while since I saw you here…you've grown." Anzu sweatdropped because he had stared at her chest for a second. "Hehe."

Yugi headed up the stairs. "Anzu, I'm taking the puzzle up to my room! Grandpa, can you make tea?"

"Hey Yugi, didn't you give up on the puzzle?" Yugi gave a look like grandpa was nuts. "Who said anything about that?"

I walked up the stairs and into my room, not needing to hear the rest. I dropped my backpack by my bed and picked up my guitar I started working on my new song.

A while later, I was lying in my bed and I could hear Yugi working on the puzzle in his room. I closed my eyes, thinking about all the danger he was going to get into, and soon. ___"Please, Pharaoh, keep him safe."_

___The next day_

We were on our way to class when Ushio stopped us and told us to follow him. "Ushio, why do you want to see us?" Ushio had a really stupid, smug smile. "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." I clenched my fist. ___"I'm sure we won't!"_

We turned a corner and I clapped my hand over my mouth and we both gasped. They were more beaten up then I remembered. "Jounouchi! Honda!" Yugi yelled and we ran over towards them.

Ushio put his arm in front of us to stop us. "What do you think? Yugi? Crystal?"

"What is this?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"I told you two, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard! That's why we're punishing these bullies!"

"No, Ushio! This is just too horrible!" We went over to them. "Jounouchi, Honda, are you alright?"

Jounouchi opened his eyes. "Yugi…Crystal….damn you….are you satisfied?"

"No way!"

I shook my head. "Why would we ask for something like this!"

Ushio came up and pushed us to the sides. "Move you two. We are not done punishing!" Yugi's eyes widened as Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the stomach. He then stood in front of him, protecting him, and I did the same. Standing a little bit in front of Yugi too.

"Stop it!" He said.

Ushio looked confused. "You two are strange. Why are you protecting these jerks? This is your chance for revenge! Punch! Kick!"

"I could never do that to my friends!" Yugi yelled.

I nodded. "Who the hell would?!"

Ushio laughed. "You guys are pretty nice, calling those punks your friends. Most people hate those who bully them."

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi just wanted me to be a man!" Yugi said.

"Yeah! This punishment is pointless!"

Ushio raised his eyebrow. "Well alright, by the way, you two. I'll take my payment now. My bodyguard fee is 200,000 yen! Each!"

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "200,000?!"

"Each?!" I yelled.

"Heh-Heh. For 200,000 you can hit them as much as you like. You won't be distracted this way. But who said it'd be cheap?"

…..

"Well? Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough."

"You've done more than enough!" Yugi yelled. "If anyone's beating them up more, it's me!"

Ushio got a scary look in his eyes. A look I knew all too well. "So you've decided to beat them. Fine, have it your way. Pay me tomorrow." And with that, he walked away.

I gave up trying to pay attention to whether it was the manga or the anime.

___Later that night_

"What're we going to do?! 200,000 yen each?!" I was sitting on Yugi's bed, watching him solve the puzzle. ___"It's almost finished!" _I couldn't help feeling excited. "I don't have that kind of allowance, and you don't have any money!"

I nodded. Letting him talk and concentrate, he wasn't entirely talking to me anyway. "What'll we do? What should we do?!" He stopped and stared at the puzzle for a bit, thinking. "Weird, I feel like crap, but… I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today!" He snapped a piece in. "There! Wow... perhaps….perhaps?!" He snapped another piece in, and then another and another until…

"I did it! Crystal I did it! All that's left is to put the last piece in and it's done!" I smiled and then cringed as he reached for the last piece, but it wasn't there.

"Not here…the last part…" He stood up. "No…" I stood up as well. "Maybe you just dropped it at school! I'll go look!" He nodded and grabbed the puzzle. "I'm coming too!"

We ran out of the shop and towards the school. ___"I guess there was really no point in trying to keep him from coming."_I thought as we got to the gates.

"Yo, Yugi, Crystal." We stopped. "U-Ushio" Yugi took a step back.

"You brought the bodyguard fee, right? Good."

"No!" I said and Yugi nodded. "We just left something here and came back to get it!"

"A-anyway, we can't-" Ushio cut him off."Hmm? Looks like I'll need to give you two some 'education'." our eyes widened.

Memories I really didn't want were coming up.

Ushio led us to an alley where he proceeded to beat the crap out of us both.

After a while, he kicked Yugi into the wall and kicked me in the stomach almost opening my wound again. "Alright, that's enough for now. Tomorrow will show the fruits of your 'education'." He started to walk away when I heard Jounouchi yell, "Hey!" Ushio turned around. "Huh? It's the bullies."

"Yugi! Crystal! Hang on!"

"I… I asked the puzzle…for some true friends." Yugi said, weakly. I looked over and saw Jounouchi put the last piece of the puzzle in Yugi's hand. Honda then started to talk. "Ushio, up till now I've respected you…" I shut my eyes and tuned him out.

All the memories of all the times Daniel had beaten me up were flooding through my head. I cursed myself for not doing more.

As the sounds of Jounouchi, Honda, and Ushio fighting stopped, I opened my eyes again and saw Yugi put the last piece in. The puzzle started to glow and a beam of light came from the eye and touched Yugi's forehead.

I then watched as Yugi switched for the first time to the Pha-…no, he wouldn't know he's a Pharaoh yet, Drak Yugi. I looked up and he looked at me with his cold, crimson eyes. Even though I knew I could trust him, he was still intimidating. I smiled a little. "Don't hurt him to bad." He looked surprised for a second, then nodded. "Stay here." He ordered, then walked away.

I waited a bit and then I got up to follow him. When I got there he and Ushio had already started their shadow game. I hid in a tree and watched as Ushio took his turn stabbing the pile of money he had on his hand. "Haha! Check it out! More than a hundred-thousand! Using more strength is fine!"

Dark Yugi smiled. "Indeed! But as the game progresses, it will become harder and harder to control your strength." They went back and forth for a while until it was Ushio's last turn. I could tell because he hesitated. Drak Yugi started talking.

"A 'Shadow game' reveals a person's true character, and determines their fate." He smiled. "Listen, Ushio! If you let your own greed control you, you won't be able to stop your hand. Yes…a dilemma, eh? Will you sacrifice your hand for money?"

I watched as Ushio got a crazy look in his eye. He raised the knife up and attacked Yami with it. Sighing with relief as Drak Yugi jumped out of the way.

He landed and had a kinda scary grin on his face. "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules." Ushio was sweating now. "This eye can see nothing but what is 'in your heart'! You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me and Crystal!"

Yami pointed at Ushio. "Illusion of GREED!" And I watched as Ushio started grabbing at leaves and trash saying "Money! It's money!" and laughing.

Yami looked at Ushio. "Let me tell you something, if all you care about is money, the 'object of your greed' will be all that your eyes can see!" I didn't notice him see me in the tree, I then noticed he disappeared into thin air. I looked around. Then something hit the tree. When I looked down, I saw Dark Yugi kicking the tree.

'what the...' "Ahh!" I fell to the ground beside him since he side stepped out of the way.i had anime swirl in my eyes. "that was that for?"

"for spying on me without permission." 'what?' "can you get up?"

"i'll try." I tried to move but I couldn't. "um, is it bad if I can't feel my legs?"i asked

"so can you walk?"

"wha... I just told I can't feel my legs." he rolled his eyes.

"i guess I'll just to carry you back home then." he said attempting to pick me up bridal-style, but I shot up then.

"i can walk..." bt, I lost my balance and fell... In to his ARMS. I blushed crimson. Drak Yugi raised an eyebrow then smirked in amusement. I got of him and started to limp away muttering "i'm just a little dizzy thats all."

"sure." he said still smirking.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPPY. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED MY OTHER YU-GI-OH STORY HAD, SO IT WILL BE LIKE THE FIRST ATTEMENT AT IT.**

**RML - BYE**


	4. AN: sorry

**Sorry I have to put this story on hold till I get my laptop with the chapters on fixe, I'm too lazy to rewrite them I am putting up another story in the meantime on Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**


	5. KAIBA!

Chapter Three; Kaiba is an idiot!

I was leaning back on my seat, my hands behind my head and my eyes shut, listening to Yugi explain duel monsters to Jounouchi, Anzu and Miho. ___"Finally! Now that duel monsters has come up, I'm gonna get to try out my cards! Well...I will eventually..."_

I smiled a little and then frowned. ___"Ugh, that also means it's time for Kaiba to show up."_

"You don't mean 'childish game', you mean, 'game where you use your head'." Honda suddenly got into the conversation. I smirked, suppressing a laugh and opened my eyes to watch.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jounouchi yelled.

"As you heard. No secret meanings here!" Honda remained perfectly calm, but I had a feeling he was laughing on the inside. This time I did laugh. "Ha!"

Jounouchi glared at me for a second but turned back to Honda. "You bastard!"

Anzu interjected. "By the way, what's with the getup?" She asked, pointing at the ribbon with 'Strong beautification week' written on it. (In kanji, of course.)

"This? These cards are popular right now, right? With such a collection item, there will be those who'll obtain cards through unjust means." I dead-panned. ___"Yeah, like Kaiba..."_

Anzu shrugged. "Really? Over these cards?"

"No." Yugi replied. ___"Oh no." _I sighed and closed my eyes again, not wanting to see the honest belief that people wouldn't do that in his innocent amethyst eyes.

"There are people in America who come here to buy just one card." He rose up a finger and smiled. (I know that because of memory.) "Grandpa is also a mania."

"That's it!" I opened my eyes again; Honda had put his face in Yugi's personal space bubble. "I, as a part of strong beautification week, will prevent illegal cards!" Yugi sweatdropped.

"Hey, hey! That's not really a 'beautification' person's job, right?" Jounouchi half-asked, half-teased.

"He has a point." I said. The two boys continued as if I hadn't said anything.

Honda smirked. "A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty..." I tuned him out. I did not want to hear another beautification rant again.

"Hey Crystal, have you ever played duel monsters?" Yugi asked.

I put my hands down and turned in my seat to face him. "Yeah." I smiled. "In fact, I've got my deck with me right now! I haven't gotten to play recently though." I said.

"That's great! We should duel sometime!" Yugi grinned.

"Yeah! Maybe we should!" The teacher walked in and I turned in my seat to pay attention and Yugi did as well. Honda, however, kept talking.

"Right, right!" The teacher said. "Mind if I interrupt?"

Honda rubbed the back of his head and sat down. "R-right." I shook my head.

"Today, let's begin by introducing a transfer student." I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned. ___"Ugh. Hello, rich-boy! I need to come up with something else to call him, seeing as how rich-boy is Joe-..Err...Jounouchi's thing." _I almost said Joey. I'm gonna have to watch that.

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be." I heard Yugi whisper. "I hope it's a kid who likes games."

I rolled my eyes. ___"Oh he likes games alright. He loves winning and fluffing his big, blue-eyed ego." _I smirked.

"Please come in." The door opened. "He's Seto Kaiba." Seto walked in. I was surprised to see his season 1-5 appearance. Brown hair and icy, masked by a fake kindness, blue eyes. I gave a half-glare. Even though I knew that he isn't bad person, he was still gonna try to hurt Yugi and the others.

"Kaiba...you mean that...?" Miho started.

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu finished asking their collective thought.

"Yes, he's the heir." The teacher answered."Nice to meet you." Kaiba said. he looked at me and we locked eyes for a second before we both looked in different directions blushing a little.

_'wait why am I blushing, for Ra shack I need to stop blushing so easy I don't ever like him'_

"Wonderful!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Keh. A rich spoiled brat. I can't stand those." Jounouchi scoffed.

_"He's not spoiled." I said and they looked at me._

_"what?"Jounouchi but I just igorned him._

Teacher scanned for a place for Kaiba to sit. "Ah! There's a space next to Yugi."

I groaned mentally.__I glanced at Yugi. His face lit up at the prospect of a new friend.

Kaiba walked over. "Hey!" Yugi greeted.

Kaiba bent down and picked up a card. "Duel monsters, right?" Kaiba held it towards Yugi. "Yours?"

"Thanks!" Yugi said. "Are you into games?"

"Yeah. I love them." He turned to me. "What about you?" I decided to play dumb. As annoying as Kaiba was, it wouldn't hurt to be friends with him for a little while. "Yeah! Absolutely!" I couldn't help the excitement leaking into my voice a little. "I play duel monsters as well!" He smiled; I smiled back, and he sat down.

___Later, after school._

We were all outside the school, Kaiba was in his limo and Yugi and I were talking to him through the window.

He had invited us to go visit his mansion.

"See you, Yugi, Crystal. I'll be waiting, so definitely come!" he said.

"I'm definitely coming!"

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm coming too."

The limo drove off.

"What a great car!" Miho exclaimed making Jounouchi scoffed.

"Hey, you two. You're getting along already?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Kaiba's going to show us his card collection!"

"Kaiba's house?! Miho wants to go too!"

"Let's all go!" Yugi suggested and they all looked at him. "I'm sure he'd be pleased! I'm sure looking forward to it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm curious about his card collection. I wanna see just how impressive it is."

Yugi grinned and nodded. "We could all duel each other!"

"___Well, I actually DO want to duel him." _I thought.

___Even later, at Kaiba's house_

"Hey! Isn't there some law about and individual having such a large house?!" Jounouchi complained.

"Of course not!" Anzu and I said in unison. We looked at each other, she was surprised and I was faking surprise, and she giggled while I smirked.

Honda rode up on his bike, out of breath, with Miho sitting on the back. "Not a taxi, right?" Anzu teased.

Kaiba's voice came through the intercom. "Hey everyone. Glad you could make it! Please, come in!" The gates opened and we all went inside.

We reached the doors and Yugi said. "Wow!" Before the doors opened and everyone (including me) gasped.

Kaiba was standing in front of the doors and some maids were a little ways behind him with their heads bowed and holding trays.

"Everyone came?" He smiled. "I'm so pleased!"

I couldn't help but smile a little myself. ___"He actually looks like a nice person! Too bad he's actually a jerk..." _I sighed as we all headed down the hall. ___"I wonder where Mokuba is."_

"What an amazing mansion!" Yugi said.

"It's no big deal."

"If this is 'no big deal' then, what would mine be?!" Jou asked, his hands behind his head.

Anzu giggle behind her hand slightly.

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly."

Jou grabbed Honda's collar. "Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!"

"Hey you guys!" Anzu pushed them apart. "Can't you at least act properly here?!" I squeak-laughed.

"It's all right." Kaiba said. "It's more fun if it's lively!"

"Really?" I asked. "'Cause these two can be just annoying. 'Lively' is an understatement!" I laughed.

"Wha-Crystal!" Jou yelled at me and I ran a bit to avoid him, still laughing.

He stopped. "That polished pig...I dislike him more and more."

"Really?" Honda asked. "He's rich but not snobby, seems like a good guy!" It took every bit of self-control I had not to scoff, loudly.

Kaiba opened a blue door into a room that had trophies and cards lining the walls.

"Come, you guys. This is my card collection." He said.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed and I nodded. I had to admit, it was impressive.

I tuned out the others, looking at the cards. I knew where the conversation would end up, so I didn't care.

"___The dark magician! That he stole from that kid..." _I mentally growled.

I kept looking around until their conversation turned to rare cards. "I don't have any." Yugi said with his hands behind his head. "What about you?" Kaiba turned to me, catching me a little off-guard. "Uh, w-well, I-I suppose, yeah." I silently cursed my stuttering.

They all looked at me. "can I see it?" Kaiba said.

"no... I l-left at home." I said laughing a little

"Hey. Didn't you say earlier that your grandpa has an amazing card?" Anzu asked.

"I'd definitely like to see it!" I walked over to them, now fully glaring at Kaiba from in his blind spot.

"Yugi! Show it to him right away!" Jounouchi demanded.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I rolled my eyes. ___What's with them?!"_

Yugi did that thing where you press your two pointer fingers together. "Well then..."

"Thank you! I look forward to it!" Kaiba said.

___Now so much later that the sun is going down, at the game shop_

"Ho ho! My best card?"

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba bowed slightly. "Please, definitely show it!"

"Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment." He bent down and started looking for it.

I couldn't help but feel excited. I was going to get to see THE original blue eyes white dragon! Well, one of the four. But this is the one that belongs to Yugi's grandpa!

He found it and held it out. "Here it is!"

I gasped. And I saw Kaiba tense up. I looked back at the card. ___"This is so cool! It's the blue eyes white dragon! The actual card! Not just one of the copies in my world!"_

"What?! I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it" Miho exclaimed.

I sighed. "Miho, it's a card. It wouldn't be a very good one if it had clunky jewels all over it!"

"It's no different from the others." Jounouchi observed.

"Right." Honda agreed.

Grandpa sighed. "You guys don't get it."

I tuned out the explanation. ___"Wait...all the cards in my world are just copies...would my deck even work here?! I hope so...I really don't want to replace any of them...I guess I should anyway, just in case."_

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu remarked and I nodded, and then went back to thinking.

"___Ugh. I wish there was a way to know. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."_I fingered my necklace.

"Why would a beautification member care?!" I squeak-laughed and Honda deadpanned. "True..."

"Ojii-san!" Kaiba put his briefcase on the counter. "Th-that blue eyes white dragon...Please take all these cards in a trade for it." He opened the case to reveal that it was filled with nothing but cards.

The three boys over-reacted. "Amazing!"

Grandpa held his card back. "No."

The boys over-reacted again. "That refusal was also amazing!" I smacked Jounouchi on the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You're being too dramatic. It's annoying."

"But Honda and Yugi reacted the same way!"

I smirked. "True, but Honda is always dramatic, and Yugi was further away." Jounouchi anime-fell.

"It's a treasure filled with memory." Grandpa said to Kaiba. I ignored Jounouchi, who was ranting off about how that's not fair, and listened.

"There is no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in them. This card too." I smiled and Jou finally shut up.

"That's why, Kaiba, you too should cherish each card in your trunk."

"You're right. I was mistaken." Kaiba closed his trunk and picked it up, walking towards the door. "I think I'll go home now." And with that, he left.

Jounouchi leaned against the counter. "Grandpa, you said something great!"

Miho hugged grandpa. "I see you in a new light!"

I was staring at the door, thinking about what grandpa said. ___"Hm. Yeah." _I shut my eyes and smiled. ___"I'm not replacing any of my other cards for that matter, for anything!"_

_"hey, Grandpa how many blue-eyes are there?" I said ____'where did that come from!?'_

_"Theres five, why do you asked?" my eyes went widen ____'but there's meant to be four... SHIT?!'_

_"n- no reason." after that I ran to my room_

___Next day_

Jounouchi and Honda were sitting at the ends of a desk with the duel monsters playing field on it, holding their hands, and Yugi was explaining what to do.

"Take your cards from the pile one by one."

"Then I'll start." Honda held up a card. "Zombie, attack points 800. Of course, I place it in the graveyard field." And he did just that.

"I'm next." I smirked. "Thank you, captain obvious!"

"Shut up!" He held up his card. "Oh! Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500!" Jou pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! I win!"

"I lost!"

"Nope! Honda wins!" Yugi chirped.

"Why?!" I raised an eyebrow to Yugi and he nodded. So I explained.

"It's true that Zombie's attack and defense are weaker than the Dark Dragon. But, its field is the graveyard, so Zombie's attack points are doubled!" Yugi smiled. "Right! If you pick the right field, your card's attack points go up! I forgot that" I laughed

Jounouchi stood up and threw his cards down. "Shit!"

Honda smirked. "My cards have the beautification's heart within them!"

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty!" Jounouchi retorted.

"Don't be a poor loser!" Honda teased.

"Yeah, it makes you look like a child." I leaned on the desk behind me.

"Good morning!" The four of us turned to see Miho and Anzu walk in. "Jounouchi and Honda have started Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked.

Anzu shrugged. "Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba."

"That's THIS guy!" Both boys said pointing to each other. "What?!" They stood up and glared at each other. I looked up at the ceiling. "I actually would like to challenge him myself someday." I whispered to myself.

Kaiba walked in. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Kaiba!"

"By the way, about the phone call last night..."

"Yeah!" Yugi started searching his bag. "I asked grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you!" Kaiba said. "I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards!" I rolled my eyes.___"Right...and I'm a fairy!"_

Yugi found the card and handed it to Kaiba. "Here! Blue-eyes white dragon!"

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba reached for his pocket and I growled mentally.

"Thanks!" He said and dropped it. "Sorry!" I watched as he switched the cards out. I looked up, yup, Jounouchi and Honda saw it.

"Here!" Kaiba said and gave the card to Yugi. "This card...it only shines when the rightful owner has it!" I rolled my eyes and went to talk to Jounouchi and Honda.

"Calling me out here. What do you want?" Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba and I were all on the roof.

"Don't play dumb Kaiba!" Jounouchi said.

"We know you switched cards with Yugi!" Honda pointed at Kaiba.

I nodded. "So, give it back now!"

Kaiba chuckled. "How mean! There's no way I'd do that! That'd be stealing!"

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust! You can't fool me!"

"Right, right, you don't ___steal _cards." I said with a sharp edge in my voice. "You beat the crap out of kids to make them ___give _them to you!" Kaiba glared at me and I smirked. "But, if you're smart, you'll give this one back to Yugi!"

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba by the collar. "There's no way he's smart! I couldn't stand this guy from the beginning!" Kaiba grinned. "You'll regret that."

Jounouchi made to punch Kaiba but one of Kaiba's bodyguards grabbed his arm and then punched Jou in the face, sending him flying. ___"Jou! Wait, why are there three guards?!"_

"Jounouchi!" Honda yelled and ran over to him. "You jerk!" I screamed and I attempted to punch the guy, but he grabbed my fist and twisted my arm back in an unnatural and painful position. Then, he kneed me in the gut and threw me over next to Jou.

"You bastard!" Honda growled.

Kaiba chuckled. "I hope you don't think badly of me. Their job is to protect the next president, me." I coughed. "Like hell we won't think badly of you!" The bodyguards came over to us and started beating the boys up.

One guy thought it'd be fun to attempt to choke me to death with one hand and punch me with the other. But right then, Yugi came through the roof door and the guy 'hmphed' and threw me down. Copied the other two and put his foot on my head.

"Jounouchi! Honda! Crystal!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi! Get outta here!"

"Please listen, Yugi! These three made an unbelievable false accusation!"

"Did they say you switched my grandpa's card?" Yugi asked and Kaiba tensed. "I noticed. But, I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games!"

Kaiba grinned and Yugi continued. "But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! You have that card right?! That card is so important to my grandpa!" Yugi walked forward and put his hands on Kaiba's arms. "That card is my grandpa's heart! Please give it back!" He pleaded.

Kaiba hit Yugi with his briefcase, sending Yugi into the fence. "Kaiba..."

"Kaiba! Back off!" The thug pressed harder on my head. "Shut up!"

"A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card! When the proper person has it, its true power is revealed. Tell your gramps this; games are not hearts!" Kaiba grinned. "You have to have to have the tenacity to win by any means!" Kaiba walked away. "I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!"

I growled. "Kaiba..." I tried to get up but the guy kicked me in the stomach, again. ___"Gah! What's with you people and aiming for my stomach?!"_

A guard picked Yugi up and prepared to punch him. "It's no use boy!" He punched him. "Yugi!" I yelled and got up, but the guy grabbed me by the neck.

"Kaiba, what are we going to do with the boys and the girl?" the guard that had me by the neck.

"Do what you want." my eyes widen and I looked at the two guards in front of me smirking.

The puzzle glowed and then Yugi was replaced by Dark Yugi. "i wouldn't do that if I was you!" he growled at them. The guard that had me though me to the ground and making me hit my head I could just make out "Whether it's 'no use' or not..."

I was coming around, slowing bring my hand to my eye. Then opening them to see and heard Seto and Dark Yugi dueling.

Dark Yugi drew and smiled at the card. "I also have a super powerful card in my hand. Summoned Skull!" Attack: 2500 Defense: 1200. "The field: Dark forest."

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "One of the best 5 rare cards?!" Summoned Skull attacked.

"Of course, Minotarus is no match." And of course, said monster was destroyed and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1200.

"One of my best cards...Minotarus..."

Yami smirked. "We no longer know how the game is going. There's no card you can pull."

Kaiba smiled. "That's not true. What controls the game isn't the heart, it's tenacity!" He reached for his deck, hiding the card in his hand. "My card is..." He 'drew' and smirked. "Blue-eyes white dragon!"

"So, you are after all..."

"Of course the field is the lake!" I gasped as the blue eyes materialized. "Wow..."

"Go, blue eyes white dragon!" Kaiba yelled. Dark Yugi's life points went down to 50.

Kaiba started laughing maniacally, but stopped because the blue eyes wasn't attacking. "What's going on?!" He hit the desk. "Finish him!"

The puzzle glowed and Dark Yugi pointed at Kaiba. "Kaiba, you don't get it, do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes White Dragon doesn't attack." I smirked. "What an idiot."

"It's because your heart isn't in that card!"

Kaiba was sweating. "W-what?!"

"I can see it." Dark Yugi continued. "It's grandpa's heart in that Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"It can't be...Blue Eyes is disappearing?!"

"Its fate to fight and loyalty to grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution."

Kaiba stared at the card. "That's impossible! The cards possess no will of their own!" I sighed. "Clearly, they do." The card vanished and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1200.

"Think that if you want." Dark Yugi said, drawing his next card. "The card I've picked...is monster reborn!" Dark Yugi smirked and I smirked from my place on the floor.

"It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

Kaiba was shaking. "What?! That card...!"

"And of course I revive... Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Said monster appeared on the field again. "It's over Kaiba! Any card you pick is useless."

Kaiba's life points: 100. He drew. "I can't lose! Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a moment...the field that draws the most power from a gremlin is..." He played the card. "There! Split the land!"

"What?!" Dark Yugi exclaimed. The field split and took both monsters down with it.

Kaiba laughed. "If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw!" Smoke surrounded Kaiba. "We will meet again!" The smoke cleared and he was gone.

Dark Yugi stood up. "Just as expected from one called a Duel Monsters expert. Picking that card in the end." I sat up nodding and he picked up the Blue Eyes. "Grandpa's heart...we retrieved it."

He looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I was waving my arms back and forth but then I folded them. "Though I am sick of people aiming for my stomach, I'm starting to wonder if it'll ever be back to its original colour."

He smiled. "Well then, until the next time."

I nodded. "Yeah, later!"

He switched with Yugi.

"Ah! Crystal! Are you alright?!" I laughed. "Yeah I'm fine Yugi! Let's go get Jounouchi and Honda!" I walked out the door and he followed.

___Next day_

"I'm glad you found your grandpa's card!" Anzu said, walking with me, Yugi and Jounouchi.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi, Honda and Crystal." I smirked. "We didn't do anything."

Jounouchi nodded. "But just who did...?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Ya-ho!" Miho yelled, laughing. We all turned to see Miho riding on the back of Honda's bike, with him pedaling. "This is better than a taxi!"

Honda grinned like an idiot. "R-really?! W-we have something to do together!"

"Honda! Go faster!" Miho was having the time of her life. The idiot Honda closed his eye. "Hey! LOOK OUT!" I yelled but it was too late, they crashed into a pole and we all cringed and ran over to them.

"Y-you okay?" Anzu asked.

"Well that had to hurt..." I stated the obvious. Honda and Miho were unconscious with Miho on top of him. "S-so happy..." He mumbled.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "That's nice."

"Man, useless beautification guy..." Jounouchi said and we all sighed.

"Moron..."

I've** finally updated this story yay! Anyway** **I hope you enjoy the chappy, just so you know I'm only doing Season 0 don't ask me I just am anyway until next time.**

**RML -BYE**


	6. Help! Escaped Criminal!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Crystal!** **Anyway lets get the story started!**

Chapter Four; Escaped Criminal!

"Hey, Anzu!" I called. "I'll get the next guy in, okay?" She smiled. "Alright! Thanks!"

I walked over to the door. If you haven't guessed it, Anzu and I were working at Burger World! Yugi and Jounouchi were at a table, and we were in the Manga then. Meaning Miho and Honda weren't there.

I bit my lip. ___"I hope I'm right about who's next!" _I waited by the doors. They opened and a guy with spiky hair walked in. ___"Yup! I was right." _I gulped and played dumb.

"Welcome! One seat? Or are you waiting for someone?" I said in a cheerful voice.

"It's just me but..." The prisoner smirked. "I'm lonely." He put a gun to my head and grabbed me with his hand over my mouth. I screamed. "Listen up!" He yelled. "Make any noise and this chick gets it!"

"Crystal!" Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu yelled.

"It's the escaped criminal!" Someone said. "AAAH SOMEONE HELP!" Someone else screamed.

"All of you shut up! Heh...don't worry. I don't think I'll be staying long. I intend to eat and then get going. In the meantime, stay next to me and be quiet."

"Bastard!" My voice was muffled under his hand. "Tch! Make another sound and I'll kill you!"

My eyes widened. ___"Okay! Shutting up!"_

He took the long ribbon I had tied around my wrist and used it to blindfold me. "When a human's eyesight is blocked, they become more frightened. While being muted has the opposite effect! After all...before executing a prisoner, do they mute or blindfold him?"

"___How should I know, dummy?! __I'm ____not____ the criminal here!"_

"Which reminds me...I was on death row you know...heh."

He took me to a table and sat down, making me sit next to him. His hand was no longer over my mouth but his arm was resting behind me. "Now then...bring me whatever I want! But who should do it...The weak lookin' shrimp! Yeah, you! Everyone else, get on the floor! Take one step towards me and this chick dies!"

I bit my lip.___"So for Pete's sake DON'T COME CLOSER!"_

"Bring me some booze! And some smokes, 'Lucky Stripe'! Bring me only that brand!" He laughed.

"___Wait a sec...Weak looking shrimp? Oh, crap! That's right!"_

I stood up. "Yugi! Yugi, no! Don't do it!" I yelled. I almost said more but was cut off as I felt his fist come into contact with my jaw, knocking me over. "SHUT UP!"

"CRYSTAL!" I coughed up blood I could tell because I could taste it. I put my hand to my mouth holding where the guy had hit me.

"Those who manhandle my priceless Crystal will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that."

"___And, suddenly it's the anime."_

I heard a 'thunk'. The tray being set on the table, no doubt.

"Heh, here's what you ordered!" Yami said.

"Why you... did I say you could sit down?!"

"Whaaat? I just thought I'd keep you company! If you've got the guts, how about we play a little game?"

"A...g...game?!" I rolled my eyes. ___"Yes, moron, a game. Now hurry up and play so Dark Yugi can beat you and I can get out of here!"_

"Hmmmm a game." I could hear him get a cigarette out of the box. "I need to have a little fun." I could tell by his voice that he had the cigarette in his mouth.

"However, the loser of this game loses his life!" Yami said.

"Interesting, what are the rules?" I could hear him start to pour his drink. "I'm listening."

"Then I shall explain the rules! You and I must stay on opposite sides of the table, but can interact...with only one restriction: we each choose one of our ten fingers, and that finger is the only one you may move. Which finger you may use is entirely up to you! So, which will you choose?"

The criminal chuckled. "Of course, I choose my right index finger. All I need to kill you is this finger on the trigger!"

"Okay." Yami said. "In that case, I will choose my right thumb."

"___This blindfold is starting to bug me!"_

"And what will you do once the game has begun?"

"Pull the trigger, of course!"

"Game start!"

The criminal laughed. "And now, GAME OVER!" There was a faint 'click'.

"Tch. I forgot that I ordered a lighter, and it's been a while since I smoked. As your last act, use that thumb to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you!"

There was a couple seconds silence.

"Here's the lighter! Take it with you to the next world!"

"Huh?!" I'm guessing that Yami dropped the lighter on his hand.

"Don't fire your pistol either! The recoil would definitely make the lighter fall. Plus, that alcohol is Russian vodka, 90% alcohol." Dark Yugi took my wrist and pulled me away. "Let's go, Crystal."

I took off my blindfold and turned around. The guy put down the pistol and took the lighter off of his hand. ___"Okay, the manga and anime are mashed together...I GIVE UP!"_

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules." Dark Yugi said, the eye appearing on his forehead. "The shadow game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to become a punishment game!"

The criminal threw out his cigarette and grabbed the pistol. "You brat, how dare you feed me that crap?!"

"The door of darkness opens." The criminal fired the pistol, but instead of a bullet, fire came out of it and engulfed him. He started screaming.

I turned to Yami but it was Yugi instead. "Crystal! You're alright!" I grinned. "Yup!"___"Thanks D-Yugi (her nickname for him in her head!)."_

Jounouchi ran over to us with Anzu right behind. "Alright! The criminal burst into flames! I didn't get to see though..."

Anzu hugged me. "You okay? It really was bad luck that you got him."

I smiled. "Uh-huh. I'm fine."

"Good!" Anzu said, she stopped hugging me and pulled me to the side. "Did you see who saved you?" She whispered.

I blinked. "Uh, no, I didn't. You didn't see him?" She shook her head. "No, I was under a table. He sounded so cool!" I blushed.

"I never got to eat my burger! I'm hungry!" Yugi complained. I glanced at Yugi and started laughing.

**I know short chapter, but I was busy with Christmas eve 2morrow! But I'm going to post another one later or tomorrow in my time, because I got it ready!**


	7. A What Watch?

_**I hope you all ha a great Christmas, remember I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only Crystal hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five: The Watch Collector**

'_Yugi left early this morning wonder why?'_

I was walking down the street and some people lining up outside a watch shop. _'it must be the episode where Miho gets the is it D-shock watch'_ I though then saw Honda running towards me.

"hay, Crystal." He said

"hey what you doing here?"

"I was in line but I need to go loo and Yugi came a long so I asked if he could hold my space for me," he said as we walked over to the shop.

A loud voice came from the shop and me and Honda ran in, Honda put his and on a man's shoulder that was holding Yugi by his collar.

"stop it!" Honda said

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!" the man said

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules."

"What!" the man said dropping Yugi and turning around to face Honda. I ran over to Yugi and helped him up.

"Hello, police?" the man be hide the canter said.

The man with the watch collection I'm just going to call him, Billy.

Anyway Billy ran out the shop after hearing the shop worker calling the police.

We watched as he ran off.

"sorry I'm late." Honda said laughing.

"are you okay Yugi?" I smiled

_Later at the arcade_

"Hey, isn't it great?" Miho said holding her arm up.

Jounouchi grasped as he saw the watch. "It's the first time I've seem a real one!" he said with excitement.

"Honda-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place." She said

"Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?" Anzu said.

"Absolutely! I love you, Honda-kun!"

"she really does love that watch" I laughed

I truly could not really care what they were fighting about so I tuned them out then I heard Miho speek then I tuned back in.

_About 5 minutes later_

"hay Honda! Stop rubbing your face on Miho's watch man!" I said waving my hands in fount of him.

"I give up," I said walking over to Yugi

"Miho you going home already?" Anzu said

"yeah. I have an early curfew." She said

I spotted Honda walking over to us _'he's going to have his heart broken is a moment I feel sorry for him!'_

"okay I'm have to give you your watch back then," he said putting him hand in his back pocket.

"huh? It's not there." He said

"hey don't tell me…. You lost it?" Jounouchi said

"no…. no way! That can't be!" he said searching all over.

I noticed that Yugi had noticed Billy and I looked over.

"that's….." he said

"it's gone!" Honda shouted pulling his clothes off.

Everyone faces were shocked and Yugi jump in shock.

"why?! Where did it disappear to?!" he screamed

Miho smacked him and ran off crying and shouting "Honda-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!"

"Mi…Miho-Chan!" Honda anime crying

"could it be…"

"Hey Yugi are you think what I'm thinking? that that guy took it!"

For about 10 minutes Honda was looking all over the place looking for the D-shock and still crying. We all graved together then Billy bumped into Honda.

"what was that for!" Jounouchi said grabbing Billy's collar.

"Jounouchi leave it." Honda said walking away.

"you hear the man," Billy said

Yugi and I watch Billy walk over to the stairs but go down not up. The other were still looking for the D-shock, Yugi looked at me and nodded we walking down the stairs and Billy looked up holding the watch. We ran to the bottom and ran into the room.

"give it back!" I yelled

"it's mine," the guy said

"it's not!" Yugi yelled walking forward but Billy punched him in the belly, then kicked him.

"stop that!" I yelled running at him but he punched my in the face then smiled at me and grabbed me by the neck and started to chock me then the puzzle started to glow. I could just make out what Yami said "It's game time!" then Billy dropped me and hit my head on the floor and knocked me unconscious .

_Dream_

_I was in an ally getting chased by a man that I took bread from, see I live in the city of thieves and they don't like it when you steal from one of your own. Out of breath and slowing down I fell over and hit my head._

"_there you are girl!" the man shouted_

_I got up and started to run again I was coming to the end of the ally and then I would be outside of town. The guy still running after me got back up and there were three men following me now the end of the ally was getting closer and closer as I reached the end and ran out. I stopped and put the bread in my bag and started running again_

"_hey get back here!"_

_I turned around and stuck my tough out at them, then bumped into someone and fell over. I looked up and it was one of the guys following me. He gave me a big evil grin then suddenly he fell to the grown and a boy about my age was standing there. The men ran off after they saw what happened._

"_are you okay?" the boy said putting his hand out and I could see his face now the sun was off it._

"_thanks for your help," I said taking his hand I blinked not once but twice " arn't you the prince?"_

" _that would be me and your...?"" he smiled_

_I laughed "I'm Crystal, It nice to meet you?" I bowed_

"_there's no need to bow to a friend is their?" he said making me look at him with wide eyes._

_End_

I could feel someone shocking my shoulder softly and I open my eyes.

"Yugi?"

He looked at me I could tell he was worried by the look in his eye.

"are you okay, your not hurt that much are you?"

"no," my voice cracked

he helped me up and then by surprise he hugged me, when he let go I was bright red.

"your blushing," he laughed

"what, no I'm not!" I said crossing my arms "what happened?"

"he lost a shadow game," he laughed

he put the watch under the stairs and whispered in my ear "until next time," he lent away and switched back to Yugi.

"what happened?"

"look over there it's the watch!" I said ignoring his question.

_Next day_

"wow you found it!" Miho said hugged Yugi and me.

"look there's a sale on perfume!"

_'she's never going to learn is she'_ I laughed and shock my head.

**What was the dream about? Well you'll find out soon. Anyway I hope you had a amazing Christmas everyone I don't know If I will post before new year if not have a happy new year!**


End file.
